Guardian Army
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if when Nerissa made Will vow not to run away in T for Trauma Will made her vow to do the same. If they should break the vow then formers C through Y will be released from Nerissa and instead hooked up to the Heart of Kandrakar if it was Nerissa but if Will broke the vow then W.I.T.C.H. will be Nerissa's slaves. Too bad no one told Nerissa about Will's personal 'army'. Au OOC
1. Chapter 1

**W.I.T.C.H. Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**A/N: I own nothing and what if when Nerissa made Will swear on the Heart of Kandrakar not to run away, Will made Nerissa swear on her seals not to run away as well? And that if W.I.T.C.H. won then the rest of C.H.Y.K. would be released from her service and instead hooked up to the Heart of Kandrakar again while if Nerissa won then W.I.T.C.H. would be hers? AU OOC)**

"Fine. We'll swear not to run away if you do the same, only on your seal instead of the Heart of Kandrakar. If you lose though. You release them from your service and hook them up to the Heart of Kandrakar instead." Will said nodding her head towards the mindless enthralled women behind Nerissa.

"And when I win?" Nerissa asked smirking overconfidently, and causing Will to smirk as she offered the one thing she knew Nerissa wouldn't resist.

"You win we'll be yours to use as you please. You could use us to take over the universe. Train us as your apprentices. Kill us. Deage us. Anything and we'll have no choice but to do it." Will said causing Nerissas eyes to gleam with twisted glee. Oh how the red head was going to regret that.

"Very well I accept these terms. Now swear." Nerissa demanded as she stared at Will.

"You first." Will shot back as she stared right back at Nerissa unafraid.

"Respect your elders." Nerissa said smirking and causing Will to smirk widely.

"Age before beauty." Will said causing Nerissas face to go slack. She had nothing to beat that…damnitt…

"Are we sure Will's not the fire guardian. That was one serious burn." Irma said snickering, causing Nerissa to glare at her over Will's shoulder.

"Irma." Will said calmly not looking back at the water user, but still causing her to shut her mouth and stand up straight with a stony face.

"How did you do that?" Nerissa asked raising an eyebrow at Will, unless the girl was enslaved she never could get Cassidy to listen to her whenever she said something. Kadma did the charges, Halinor came up with the battle plans and was the negotiator more often than not, Cassidy kept everyone's spirits up, and Yan-lin kept them all fed and amused more often than not. Nerissa was just the one who gave them the powers and was supposed to be leader, but they never listened to her no matter what she did.

"Trademark secret. Now your vow Nerissa?" Will asked smirking and looking at the woman blankly.

"I, Nerissa, swear on my seal made from the jewel of Merridian and heart of Zambala to not run away from my next fight with Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, Wilhelmina Vandom. Should I break this vow or lose the fight then those enslaved by my seal will be freely given their freedom back and hooked up to the heart of Kandrakar. So I swear so mote it be." Nerissa said glaring at Will who glared back at the use of her first name.

"There. Your turn." Nerissa said smirking overconfidently again, the girls could barely tie with her group much less win. This was so in the bag.

"I, Wilhelmina Vandom, swear on the Heart of Kandrakar to not run away during my next fight with the group of former Guardians lead by Nerissa. Should break this vow or lose the fight then I along with the rest of the current Guardians will freely hand ourselves over to Nerissa to do as she commands us no matter the order. So I swear so mote it be." Will said causing the Heart around her neck to glow as the vow took hold, making Will smirk. She worded it so that the girls only had to hand themselves over to Nerissa not the Heart. The Heart would take off back to Kandrakar should they lose.

"Prepare to lose young Guardian. I can't wait to have you doing my bidding." Nerissa said confidently and causing Will to smirk dangerously.

"Keep fooling yourself old hag. We aren't going to give up without one hell of a fight grandma." Will said causing Nerissa to look at her shocked before seething when the red head turned around and calmly walked away, her friends falling in behind her easily.

"Wow Will I don't think I've ever seen her so pissed off before. What did you say to her?" Cornelia asked in a whisper as they were leaving the mall.

"I told her that we weren't going to go down without one hell of a fight, and then called her a grandma." Will said with a smirk, causing the other four girls to freeze for a moment before busting out laughing. No wonder the hag looked so pissed off!

After a few minutes the girls calmed down and ignored anyone that was looking at them funny as they quickly went to their secret meeting spot, and no it wasn't the dump or the small area by the bridge. It was a spot no one but they knew of, Will had found it by accident one day and showed her friends. In no time it became their hangout spot of choice, their getaway, their personal paradise, and the spot to go if they wanted to practice or needed to get away from their parents cause of a fight or something. Not even Yan-lin, Caleb, Elyon, or Matt knew of this place. Just them and more than a few select others that knew of their secret and were their allies and spies.

The secret spot wasn't so much as a spot. It was more like a large clear area in the middle of a thick bracket of woods that had a bunch of small compound houses on it that was connected by a shared court yard and one large compound right in the center that the girls had found and cleaned up big time before it was livable. Thankfully the things inside hadn't been bad off and just needed a good dusting. There were lots of bedrooms in the different compounds, a couple of still useable punching bags and weights in the work out room, the art room hadn't been as well of but it still had some good chairs, counters, and even a few tools in it, a library that still had some books and the book shelf in it, a mess hall that still had a counter, tables and chairs in it, the recreational compound still had plenty of couches, chairs, and tables still useable and even a few games, a couple of old fashioned generators, two locker rooms with old styled but still working lockers, a recently plowed field out back that grew different fruits and vegetables, a closed off area filled with lots of wild animals that they had caught and managed to tame thanks to Will. Cornelia had used her powers to clear out a long, medium sized trench that connected to an underground spring that Irma had sensed, and the girls had filled it with plenty of fish and aquatic plant life.

The compounds themselves couldn't look more different if they tried. One off to the far right was a light pink white color with Will's auramere symbol on the side, a large gargoyle that Will brought to life as a guard, and it had a few animals out front milling about or eating from the always green grass. It was closest to the animals and had a few old fashioned but still working generators next to it powered by Will. It was also the smallest of the compounds but if had the most homey feeling and almost always had the scent of fresh food coming from it.

The one next to it was a fiery red and burnt orange color that had a few greens and blues thrown in, there was a fire pit near it and it had a couple of pure flame animals on the roof as protection but right now they were napping it seemed. On the side was a bright colored symbol, Taranee's symbol, and the whole compound had a kind of scholarly look about it. It was medium sized and closest to the library.

Next to it but on the other side of the library was a dark green and brown compound that was closest to the ground and seemed a bit longer than the other two. There were several wooden and stone golems were milling about as protection, the fruit and plant life around it flourished more than anywhere else, and there was a garden right next to the wall. It was in between the library and the work out room. One the side standing out against the darker colors, was a bright light green circle with a dot in the center. The auramere of Cornelia's element.

On the other side of the work out room was an art room, next to that was a multicolored compound with Hay-lin's auramere symbol on the side along with a lot of murals. It was more open and had the rooms on the third floor, being the tallest of the compounds, and it also had the most windows out of all the compounds. There were a couple of nearly invisible air monsters around it for protection and there was a soft breeze there even if there was no wind anywhere else.

Closest to the river was a low and long blue and green building that had a bunch of waves painted on the side along with Irma's symbol. It had seashells and other things pasted to the sides or roof, and had a rather fun look about it. It was the widest of the compounds and it didn't seem to have any protections but there were lots of hidden protections in the little self-sufficient river. It was also closest to the mess hall and there were plenty of surfing or swimming equipment near it.

Each girl smiled at the sight of the compounds, each compound was like a home away from home for them and the others in their groups.

Entering the court yard the girls headed straight for the girls locker room to change into their uniforms before going to the meeting hall where the rest of their little 'army' as Irma called it once was waiting. As soon as the five were in the uniforms designed solely for them by their very own Hay-lin, and the few other designers in the 'army' they entered the Meeting Hall where the other 'soldiers' quickly stood at attention and saluted.

The five girls each wore an outfit similar to their respective 'soldiers' but had differences to signify their higher rank.

Going to the front of the room while the other four went to their respective factions and saluted while Will stood in front of them all and faced them before saluting back. She stared at all of the blank faced people in front of her for a moment with her own face blank before she smiled a little.

The group behind Hay-lin, whom was best at speed and stealth, all wore purple and light blue dresses or suits with Hay-lin's auramere symbol on them, a few had golden numbers embroidered on their right breast, all of them had a golden embroidered codename on their sleeve, and only one person wore a blue and purple armband. They were the stealth experts, and the most artistic ones. If anyone needed something designed or a drawing, they went to the Airs. They were also the largest of the groups since Hay-lin took in anyone who didn't fit the other groups unless Will wanted them in her own group for some reason. Hay-lin herself was in a light purple-blue kimono, saying that it was similar enough to a dress for her and Will had allowed it, that had air swirls on it, the word 'Hurricane' embroidered on her left sleeve the words 'Air Leader' on her right, a yellow sash around her waist, and a small purple tiara on her head in an artistic fashion. She stood in front of her chair, a soft fluffy looking light purple chair with a purple side table next to it that had some orange juice and a sketchpad on it.

Each of the normal element Guardians, Irma, Taranee, Hay-lin, and Cornelia in other words, all wore tiaras to symbolize that they were the leaders of their respective soldiers. The tiaras had been designed by Hay-lin, made by metal Cornelia called up, melted courtesy of Taranee, forged by some of Cornelia's group, and cooled off by Irma.

Cornelia's group wore all green and brown dresses and muscle shirts/cargo pants. She had the most guys in her group since her groups main focus was strength. Each of them had the Earth auramere symbol embroidered onto their outfits and wore them with pride. Some of them also had numbers on their outfits, and each of them had codename written either on their sleeves or on their chest. Cornelia herself was wearing a loose but comfortable long sleeved green tee-shirt with a pair of brown slacks and a pair of metal toed shoes. She had a green tiara sat regally on her head, the codename 'Earthquake' on her left arm, the words 'Earth Leader' on her right, and a yellow belt around her waist. She stood in front of a soft green chair with a wooden frame, next it was a simple wooden side table with a glass of fruit juice and a small rose in a pot on it.

Taranee's group was wearing all red and orange, the girls in skirts and blouses, the guys in suits with a bit of armor over them, curtsy of Cornelia and her group. They were the strategists and the ones that would be defense for the others. If someone was about to strike one of the other groups, the Fires were there to either keep the peace or take the blow themselves. They were the selfless ones. Some of them even wore metal helmets. Like the other groups they had the auramere symbol for their element, fire, on their chest, a number on a few of their outfits, and nicknames on all of their sleeves. Taranee herself was in a fire red and burnt orange African dress with a red tiara on her head simply and her glasses sat primly on her nose. The word 'Lava' was embroidered on her left sleeve and the words 'Fire Leader' as she stood in front of a small soft looking burnt orange chair with a side table next to it, that had a book and glass of apple juice on it.

Irma's group were in all blues and light green foamy colors that represented water well, all of them in dresses or lose fitting cloths so that they were always free to move. They were the kinda wildcards of the groups. They are also the pranksters and trap masters of the groups. Anyone need a prank to get back at an outsider for any reason, they went to the waters. They also had blackmail on almost any and everyone, including each other. Like the other groups they had the auramere symbol on their right breast, their nicknames on their sleeve, and a few had numbers on their tops. Irma was wearing a dark blue bikini top and a pair of dark pants that were rather loose on her with a pair of swimming shoes on her feet. The word 'Tsunami' embroidered going down her left pants leg, the words 'Water Leader' on her bikini top, a lighter shade of blue tiara sat a bit lopsided on her head and she had a small grin visible on her face although she was trying to be serious. Behind her was a blue beanbag with a darker blue side table next to it that had a bottled water and a little few seashells on it.

Will's group, which were off to the far right with Will's personal assistant, and second in command of the group, in front of them, were wearing pink and white dresses or shirts and pants. Each of them had a number and title embroidered on their outfits, and the auramere symbol on their chests. There weren't as many of them as the other groups but they were specially chosen by Will herself for their higher than average skills or if she just saw something in them that she liked. They were the leaders and the jacks of all trades. They could do just about anything to a certain degree but they couldn't seem to master anything in particular. Most of them were trained as medics more than the other groups so they doubled as the medics as well and they were the most protected of the 'soldiers'. Not only were they the medics but each of them… they just seemed to make the other groups trust and protect them without their knowledge. They had this air about them that just pulled people in and made them want to protect them.

Will herself was in a light pink robe, not unlike the Kandrakar robes, that faded into hues of pure white. She had the word 'Queen Leader' on her right sleeve and the word 'Electricutor' on her left. There was a black lightning bolt going across her waist in a vertical line like a belt and a golden yellow sash wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf. Under her cloths was a skin tight but still flexible white and pink cat suit like battle suit that had armor in it, and her robe was fashioned in a way that she could take it off easily should the need for a fight arrive. Sat on her head was a pure white crown instead of a tiara to show she was the complete leader of the group, her assistant usually wore the light pink tiara for their group. Behind her was a soft high backed red velvet chair and beside it was a simple but ornate cherry wood desk that had a glass of juice on it, some papers, a folder or two, and a laptop. She was the most cherished and protected member, and not cause she was the boss but because she was such a great leader that helped anyone who needed anytime anywhere. The 'soldiers' couldn't help but adore and love their leader as a sister or second mom even.

"As you were." Will said causing them all to relax and smile back at her.

"Now then. I'm sure that word of the fight with the former Guardians has spread. Any remarks or questions?" Will asked taking a seat in the comfortable red velvet high backed chair at the front of the room, everyone else also sitting in their respective chairs which weren't as fancy.

"I have a question." One shy voice called from the seats behind Taranee.

"Stand up and state your name, codename, and rank." Will ordered causing the girl to stand. She was a very ordinary girl who had mousy brown hair and light blue eyes and seemed quite shy, but Will could see the fire of a warrior in the girl's eyes.

"Susanna Smith, new unnumbered recruit of fire division codename 'Ember Swarm', ma'am." The girl said with a salute and causing Will to nod, she had heard about this girl from Taranee constantly. Seems like the girl was a bit of a pet project for the fire wielder.

"Very well. I'm presuming you have already been briefed by your senior officers on the Guardian thing and have a general idea of what you can expect your assignments to be. Now what's your question?" Will asked causing the girl to nod shyly, reminding Will a bit of Taranee when they had first met.

"How do you plan to overpower them when they have twice the strength and forty years of experience on their side, ma'am?" Susanna asked causing Will to smirk while everyone nodded. It was a fairly good question.

"That's simple my dear. We won't." Will said causing everyone to stare at her while Susanna blushed at the affection term.

"Ma'am?" One of the boys in Cornelia's group asked confused. Will glanced at him and motioned for him to stand.

"Gregory Wilson, number 9, codename 'mountain'." The guy said causing Will to smirk slightly while Irma's group snickered slightly. The guy's codename was very apt since he was a senior linebacker and was a mountain of a guy, probably the reason for his codename.

"We won't overpower them. We can't with the extreme advantage they have over us. Instead we'll outsmart them." Will said with a smirk as she leaned back in her chair and idly played with the straw in the glass of apple cider that was set out for her.

"May I ask how you'll do that ma'am?" One of Hay-lin's girls asked causing Will to motion for her to stand.

"Emily Swan, rank number 7, codename 'Dove Flier'." The girl said with obvious experience in the matter, she had been one of the firsts to join the 'army' so of course she had experience in it. The only reason she still did the whole introduction thing was because it was protocol.

"Ah Dove I was wondering when you'd speak up, yes that was a good question. Now here's one of my own. Do any of you know what these four are lacking?" Will asked as she snapped her fingers, causing a picture of Cassidy, Halinor, Kadma, and Yan-lin to appear on the overhead projector behind her.

"Youth?" One of Irma's girls called out earning a lot of snickers.

"How bout beauty?" Another of the 'Water Tribe' as Irma's group was dubbed called out earning more laughs.

"Okay okay settle down you lot! While's it's true that they're missing that stuff we gotta be serious." Irma called to her 'troops' although by the grin on her face she didn't really mind.

"But we aren't escaped convicts or grown wizards!" One girl called earning hoots of laughter from the rest and even Irma snickered. The whole thing earning sneers and glares from the 'Earth Tribe' lead by Cornelia, fond eye rolls and a few smiles from Taranee's 'Fire Tribe', and giggles from Hay-lin's 'Air Tribe'. Will's very few and very exclusive 'Life Tribe' just sighed as they looked at their vaguely amused leader. The title would have been 'Lightning' or 'Quintessence' Tribe but those were a bit too long so they were labeled as the 'Heart' or 'Life' Tribe. And they were usually the peacekeepers and leaders during a mission or assignment with the other 'Tribes'. Not to mention that they were the animal tamers and cooks out of everyone.

Very few of the others in any of the tribes had any power of their own but each Tribe had their own specialties where those who showed an aptitude for that specialty were given training and an extended 'family' of sorts. Usually their personalities and mindset was close to the leader if their Tribe, but there were a few odd eggs. Fire Tribe was for the smart or strategic, Earth for the strong or proud, Water for the swimmers and jokers, Air for the free spirited and artistic, and Life took in any and everyone that the others didn't get but if someone didn't fit into the other groups and Will didn't get to them then Hay-lin happily took in any and everyone else.

Each of the Tribes was led by the respective Guardian of that element. Taranee for the Fire Tribe, Hay-lin for Air, Cornelia was leader of Earth Tribe, Irma was the boss of Water Tribe, and Will was not only the leader of the Life Tribe but she was also the 'big boss' as some called her. She lead the whole 'army' and those in it. If someone had a problem they went to her. If someone needed a mission they went to her. If there was anything at all happening, she was the first to be told. She was the one they all respected and looked up too, and she never looked down on them or disrespected them in return so they were happy to follow her orders. But no one ever wanted to piss her off. That was tandem to suicide.

"Settle down." Will said calmly, slightly amused with their antics, and causing the whole Water Tribe to sit down and be good. They knew not to play around when Will said to settle down, one of them had learned that lesson the hard way and they never wanted a repeat of that incident. Ever.

"Now then. Anyone else want to try and answer my question?" Will asked causing Susanna to raise her hand.

"Their free will. They don't have a will or mind of their own." Susanna said softly, causing Will to nod.

"Bingo. Taranee, make sure to give her a prize." Will said causing Taranee to nod, giving Susanna a proud smile while Susanna blushed shyly under all the proud looks she was being given by her Tribe. As an extended family the Tribes took care of their own and each other no matter how often some of them fought. If an outsider attacked a member of Water Tribe verbally or physically, then the Earth Tribe would be the first to protect them and visa versa. Someone attacked Fire Tribe, and Air Tribe would be the first to get revenge. Someone attacked any of the other Tribes in front of Life Tribe though and the others would have to get in line cause Life Tribe would attack fast, hard, and with extreme prejudice. And if someone attacked Life Tribe, especially Will herself, and then all hell would break loose while the other Tribes exterminated them.

Of course every family had their fights and arguments, but they were usually playful and anything mean or cruel said or done away from the compound… everyone knew it was all an act. Well sometimes it came a little too natural or rough when it was Water Tribe and Earth Tribe members but Will or the other Life Tribe members could calm them right down.

"They can't think for themselves but we can. They may beat us if we go element against element but if we switch it up on them…" Will trailed off expectantly and causing several to smirk as they figured it out.

"They won't be able to keep up." Susanna muttered aloud causing Will to grin.

"Bingo! Then after the fight we have four more possible members of our group but it's entirely likely that they'll be more like advisors or our advocates to others in the older age range than actual field members. Of course they might surprise us…" Will trailed off as she thought about it.  
"You all are to continue with your usual assignments but I want a few of you to make sure that there are no traps, civilians, or anything out of place at the mall before the big fight tonight. Leaders we'll be meeting in the training room in thirty minutes to train before the fight. Grab some food then meet me there." Will ordered causing them all to stand and salute, the Earths pounding their feet on the floor as they all choruses the same thing.

"Understood ma'am. Guardians United! Guardians Stand! Guardians Fight! Guardians Win! Guardians Guard!" They chanted in harmony, a few of the newer ones stumbling to keep up.

Will stood up and repeated the chant back at them before she tossed her head back and let out a loud laugh at the roars and cheers her next words earned from her 'soldier's.

"Look out Nerissa because now the Guardians are coming for you! And we don't give up or lose!"


	2. Chapter 2

**W.I.T.C.H. Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Three hours later a teenage girl from the Fire Tribe with a red and orange armband on her right arm walked towards the training room for those in the 'Army' with powers. In front were two unranked Earth Tribes stationed as Guards to keep the younger members and possible spies out.

"Codename, pass code, and reason for visit." The tall burly boy on the left asked as he and the short petite looking girl on the right stood in front of the doors, barring her from entry. The girl had the word 'Sturdy' on her sleeve while the boy had the word 'Strong' on his chest. Since there were so many 'soldiers' most were a loud to pick their own code names as long as it related to their tribes element, if they couldn't think of one they asked others in the Tribe for help and then the codename was approved by the Element Leaders. The ranked officers were given special codename's by their Element Leader upon being given the rank and that codename had to be approved of by the Queen Leader, or Life Leader as Will was more often called.

"Codename 'Magma', pass code deltaruby5203-gamna, here to report the final analysis of both the soon to be battlefield and the enemies to the leaders as ordered." 'Magma' said causing 'Strong' to nod and enter the door for a minute, before coming back out and whispering something in 'Sturdy's ear. These two had been two of the first ten to join the 'army' after the Guardians started recruiting and had asked to be put on guard duty. They were two of the smarter members of the Earth Tribe and had memorized everyone's face, codename, and pass code which was personalized for everyone to be random. The boy looked intimidating and was on both the school wrestling and boxing team, while the girl wasn't as intimidating but knew karate and judo. The only reason they weren't one of the ten ranked officers in the Earth Tribe was cause they didn't want to be. They claimed that it would be too much work.

"Very well you may enter. Have a good day Lady Magma." Sturdy said as the two stepped aside with a smile. They had been friends with Magma upon entering the 'Guardians' which their 'Army' was named, and despite being in different tribes they remained friends with her both in and outside of the compounds. All second in commands of a Tribe were called Lady or Lord, the ranked officers below them were often called Ms. or Mr., and the unranked ones were just called by their codenames. Real names were never used inside the compound unless it was by one of the five leaders.

"And to you as well Sturdy, Strong. See you at the café later." Magma said smiling back at them before she entered the training room where the leaders had taken a break from training and were currently wiping off sweat and drinking some water or PowerAde. All five of them out of their normal 'army' uniform and in Guardian form.

"Ma'ams!" Magma said saluting immediately upon entering the room. The 'Guardian' salute was simple really. They had the right arm in front with a fist closed, showing the back of the fist to the person they were saluting as if they were holding a shield, and the left hand closed into a fist over their heart. The right arm in the shield position showed that their primary objective was to Guard or protect, the left fist over their heart showed that they drew strength from their heart.

"Magma." Will intoned as the five girls stopped what they were doing and saluted back.

"As you were Magma." Will said as she dropped the salute, as the leader she didn't really _have_ to salute anyone but she did it anyways to show them the same respect that they showed her. She didn't know it but that just endeared her to her troops even more.

"So what's the report looking like Mags?" Irma called from thru other side of the room where she and Hay-lin were splitting a bottle of water that she kept refilling anytime it got half way empty. Magma's and Cornelia's eyebrows twitched at the nickname since it was showing a lack for protocol while Taranee just sighed as she approached her second in command.

"Ignore Leader Tsunami Magma. There's a reason she is in charge of the mad house. But her question is a good one. What's the report?" Taranee, ever the stickler for rules and protocol, asked formally while Irma let out an indigent squawk at how Taranee labeled her Tribe. Magma let a small smirk cross her face for a second before wiping it clean and instead looking at her clipboard.

"Air members have thoroughly checked the area for any hostages and rescued possible recruit Eric, he's with Life Tribe members being broken from the spell he was in right now. Water Tribe members have found and disarmed three possible traps while making sure there was enough materials for Earth Leader and Water Leader to work with during the fight since Air Leader, Queen Leader, and Fire Leader either have an abundance of their element available or summon forth their own materials without outside help." Magma began before flipping over a page and looking at a portfolio of information gathered on the former Guardians starting with Cassidy.

"We at the Fire Tribe have also finished gathering data on the enemies and the four potential allies you are fighting soon. Air Tribe stealth experts and undercover members of other tribes have reported that the four potentials are still lacking their free will, and that they need constant instructions from their leader to do anything. Also background checks show that potentials by the name of Kadma and Halinor have quite the history together." Magma said causing Will to raise an eyebrow.

"Alright. Give us their Portfolios starting with Cassidy." Will said sighing as she sat on one of the benches in the training room.

"Name Cassidy McLean. Age: was 23 when she died and revived by Nerissa. Position: Former Water Guardian and temporary Keeper of the Heart. Family: One parent still living, her mother Emily McLean who is virtually blind but still able to work in her garden. Powers: Standard Water Guardian powers but also seems to have control over ice and the ability to freeze water. Status: Enslaved by Nerissa who used her love for her mother to make her wish to come back to life. Attack style: Lack of free will means she just shoots water at her opponent whenever Nerissa tells her to attack." Magma reeled off as she looked at her clipboard before flipping the page.

"Alright. Next." Will ordered causing Magma to glance up at her for a second and nod.

"Next in how their 'team name' was arranged is the H. Name: Halinor Durano-Starlighter. Age: 60, disappeared alongside Kadma Starlighter-Durano shortly after their marriage at the age of 20. Position: Former Fire Guardian and member of the Council of Kandrakar. Family….I think that's better left till the end of my total report. Powers: Standard Fire Guardian powers but her flames seem to always be a blue green color instead of the standard red orange. Likely that her flames are much stronger due to her years of experience, hence their strange coloration. Status: Enslaved by Nerissa using her desperation, most likely in regards to protecting those she cares for. Attack Style: Same as Cassidy's. Added Note: She's the youngest of the former Guardians and skipped several grades in school and most college courses. Also has a bachelors degree in Business. Helped Yan-lin start up the Silver Dragon before leaving Earth with Kadma. Made frequent trips to Earth starting five years after she left and abruptly stopping when the veil was raised twelve years ago. Also she was the only child born to a wealthy plantation owner and his wife, reported to have been neglected and even abused by her father for being a girl and not a boy." Magma said hesitating on the family part of the profile and causing the girls to look confused but shrug at each other as Will motioned for her to move on. Although they were all slightly surprised by the fact that Halinor and Kadma were married to each other. They thought that kind of thing was illegal back in those day, although it would explain why they left Earth at such a young age together. Not to mention that Halinor was neglected and abused by her parents for something she couldn't control, that kind of thing made everyone in the 'army' sick to their stomachs and pissed off.

"Next is the Y. Name Yan-lin. Age: 66. Position: Former Air Guardian and owner of the Silver Dragon. Family: A son, a daughter-in-law, and one granddaughter, Leader Hurricane. Powers: Standard Air Guardian powers. Status: …you're going to love this Leader Hurricane. The Yan-lin enslaved by Nerissa is an Altermere. An Astral drop brought to life." Here Magma waited for a few minutes with a smile on her face as Hay-lin and Irma celebrated that Yan-lin was never corrupted. Finally after a moment or two she could continue.

"Our undercover operatives reported that when they got close to the seal of Nerissa they saw a vague figure of Yan-lin and Elyon inside of it, therefore meaning that the Yan-lin enslaved is a copy and not the original Yan-lin herself. Attack Style: the same as Cassidy's. Added Note: Was closest to Cassidy and has an associates degree in Business and graduated from Culinary school with honors." Magma said smiling as Will motioned for to continue on to the next one, all of the Leaders smiling or grinning at that news.

"Next is the K. Name Kadma Starlighter-Durano. Age: 66, left Earth alongside her wife Halinor at the age of 26. Position: Former Earth Guardian and Queen of the planet Zambala. Family:… also being left till the end of my overall report. Powers: Advanced Earth Guardian powers due to being able to freely use them for forty years. Status: Enslaved by Nerissa using her pride and overconfidence. Attack Style: the same as Cassidy's. Added Note: Has a masters degree in business and a bachelors degree in Agriculture. Helped start up and fund the Silver Dragon until it could sustain itself. Also noted to have been born to a semi-wealthy family that had promised to give its first born child as a bodyguard and personal servant to the first born child of their former masters, the Durano Family." Magma said causing the girls to blink slightly. They hadn't expected that. Although it would explain how Kadma and Halinor got so close to begin with.

"Finally we have the N of the group. Name: Nerissa Crossnic. Age: 67, killed Cassidy at Age 27, was imprisoned in mount Thanks and got free at an unknown age. Position: Former Quintessence Guardian and Guardian Leader. Also acted as the Mage of Merridean after the original Mages death at an unknown time. Family: a husband names Julius, and one son named Caleb. Powers: Standard Quintessence Guardian powers. Status: Healthy and an enemy. Attack Style: calculating, cruel, and usually hard to anger. Making her a dangerous opponent. Note: has an associates degree in engineering, and was the former Guardian leader but reports show that she wasn't a very good one." Magma said flipping the pages back into their original order since that was the end of her report.

"Now then. What's so important or shocking about Halinor and Kadma's family?" Cornelia asked arching a brow curiously.

"Somehow the two of them managed to have a daughter together. They have a son-in-law, a daughter, and one granddaughter…" Here Magma trailed off a bit causing the five to look at each other startled and confused. How had the two women had a child together? Mystical energy would be their guess.

"Who is this granddaughter of theirs?" Taranee asked curiously and causing Magma to take a deep breath before locking eyes with Will. Her next words causing jaws to hit the floor.

"Their granddaughter is Life Leader."


	3. Chapter 3

**W.I.T.C.H. Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was now time for the fight and Nerissa and her little attack dogs were waiting on the second story for Will and the other Guardians to show up for the battle.

"Where are they?" Nerissa growled as she looked at the front entrance where they were sure to come in at.

"Turn around and see." Will called, causing Nerissa to whip around only to be knocked back by a blast of lightning to the shoulder.

"Resorting to cheap shots now?" Nerissa demanded righting herself in mid-air and glaring at Will who was smirking at her now.

"We only vowed not to run away, we didn't vow to fight face to face." Will said smirking while Nerissa looked but couldn't find the other four Guardians at all.

"What did your friends and boy toy abandon you?" Nerissa sneered at the Guardian leader who didn't lose her smirk at all.

"No. Matt is currently somewhere safe being briefed and getting a bit of training along with Caleb. The other girls…I don't know where they are." Will said telling the complete truth. She had no clue where they hid themselves in the building. They had finally let Matt and Caleb in on the secret and while Matt was sent to Hay-lin's Tribe due to his ability to fly, Caleb was in Cornelia's Tribe due to his strength and fighting prowess. Taranee's boyfriend Nigel had already been in on the secret and was part of Irma's squad due to his rebellious fun loving nature. He was number 5 codenamed 'Waterfall'. Matt's codename was 'Dark Angel' and Caleb was 'Rebel Cavern' due to the fact that he's a rebel leader and that the rebels usually used caverns in their attacks or retreats.

"Hmph how do you expect to beat all five of us on your own?" Nerissa said confidently and being confused when Will smirked.

"I never said I was on my own. I just said that I didn't know where they were." Will said smirking, watching as a fire ball knocked Halinor out, a well thrown rock knocked Kadma unconscious, a blast of water tossed Cassidy off of the railing and into the air, and a small tornado threw Yan-lin at Nerissa.

"You should know better than to think she was alone Nerissa. We never leave each other out to dry." Taranee said smirking as Cornelia used her telekinesis to move Kadma and Halinor to a safe spot out of the way. Will didn't want them hurt any more than they needed to be, the plan had been to knock them out of the fight before it began and then to just kick the other threes butts using their switch strategy.

"Guardians attack!" Nerissa and Will ordered in the same moment causing the five current Guardians to rush the three still conscious former Guardians. At first they were paired up element to element with Taranee and Cornelia keeping an eye on Halinor and Kadma. After five minutes of this when it looked like they were about to lose again Will finally smirked.

"Guardians! Shuffle!" Will ordered confusing Nerissa who was then blown away by a tornado to the face courtesy of Hay-lin while Will zapped Cassidy and Irma took over watching over Halinor so that Cornelia could tie up Yan-lin with some trees. Irma busted out laughing her butt off when some of the Water Tribe hidden throughout the building turned on the speakers and started playing the Cupid Shuffle.

"Air Tribe take the unconscious two and put them under watch by Fire and Earth Tribe." Will ordered as she continued to attack Cassidy before suddenly changing course and blasting Yan-lin in the side.

"Understood!" Several teens in dark purple ninja like outfits, Hay-lin's elite stealth team, said appearing out of nowhere it seemed as two of the guys in the group picked the unconscious women up and vanished with them, freeing Taranee and Irma up to get back in the fight.

"What in the universe?!" Nerissa asked shocked and causing Will to smirk, quickly blasting Nerissa in the side as the Guardians shuffled around again. Right now Cornelia and Taranee were tag teaming Yan-lin while Irma and Will took on Cassidy, and Hay-lin was beating Nerissas butt.

"You might need a new dance partner." Nerissa snarled at Hay-lin as the faux sun behind the black haired former leader light up and rotated slightly.

"What?! Where did that Eric boy go?!" Nerissa asked surprised when no one was visible on the 'sun'.

"Air Tribe members rescued him earlier when some of the members from each of our Tribes were checking this place over and setting it up for the fight. He was tended to by Life Tribe members and freed of your spell Nerissa. Water Tribe members also disabled the traps you had made." Will said smirking as she blasted Cassidy then blasted Nerissa again while the woman was distracted.

"Tribes? What are you talking about?" Nerissa asked in rage as she whirled around to face Will who threw up a barrier to block the lightning blast from the older lady.

"Not like you'll ever find out!" Irma said slamming a torrent of Water into Nerissa's back before spinning around and dousing Yan-lin in water too.

"Sorry Nerissa but the Tribes are invite only and you're not. Invited!" Will said as she, Irma and Taranee launched a blast at her at the exact same time. Cornelia wrapped Yan-lin in vines while Cassidy was trapped in a hurricane.

"Help me you fool!" Nerissa ordered as Cornelia wrapped her in vines as well.

"How mistress?" Yan-lin asked struggling against the vines.

"Kadma dispatch these vines!" Nerissa ordered earning snickers from everyone except herself and her thralls.

"Sorry Kadma's still unconscious." Taranee said while smirking.

"Hey you could always give them back their free will." Cornelia said using her telekinesis to throw Yan-lin and Marissa against a wall.

"But then my grandma would never do your dirty work." Hay-lin said glaring at Nerissa as she used a tornado to blow Cassidy to just in front of them as well.

"Not Yan-lin. Not any of them!" Irma said glaring as well as the W.I.T.C.H. girls hovered over Nerissa.

"A bit of catch 22 huh? Kick butt warriors or butt kicked slaves. You're call Nerissa." Will said smirking. She knew her enemy. She made it a point to always know her enemies inside out and how they worked. If she was right then…

"I can admit when I've miscalculated. Congratulations W.I.T.C.H. this battle goes to you but the war… is far from over." Nerissa said swiping the seal in front of her and creating a fold. Bingo.

"We made a vow. No running." Will said causing Nerissa to smirk.

"You made that vow not I!" Nerissa said, obviously forgetting that she did indeed vow not to run away.

"Actually you did. You swore on your seal not to run away and if you broke that vow like you're doing now, the rest of your little band will be hooked up to the Heart of Kandrakar and freed from your service." Taranee said smirking as Nerissa entered the fold.

"Thanks for the extra help in kicking your butt grandma!" Irma yelled through the fold at Nerissa, earning a scream of rage from her as the fold closed and a bright pink light flashed from the Heart.

"You just couldn't resist could you Irma?" Hay-lin asked snickering as she and the others landed on the ground, all of them smirking or snickering at their victory.

"Hey I called her an old hag when she was still in her mage disguise, I think I can call her grandma when she's in her teenager disguise." Irma said flippantly while Cassidy and Yan-lin's Altermere groaned slightly.

"These two are waking up Ma'ams!" An Earth Tribe boy, codenamed 'Rocky' cause of his speech impediment as a joke, called referring to Halinor and Kadma, all four of the former Guardians still in Guardian form and still teenaged.

"These two as well. Get Life Tribe medics over here to look these two over and begin relocating to base! Put them in spare bedrooms in the Life Tribe compound for now!" Will ordered causing all the soldiers to salute and begin carrying out orders. Loading the slowly coming around women into the bed of some trucks the W.I.T.C.H. girls sat in the back of the truck with them or flew overhead but out of sight as they all moved back to the compound. A good many of the soldiers lived on their own and stayed at the compound near full time while some of them had to go back to their homes for the night.

"Ugh. Wh-What happened? Where am I?" Halinor asked rubbing her head as she slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in about thirty minutes later. It was a dark pink light purple colored room that had a large queen style bed in it with two dressers and a large closest on the far wall and a bathroom attached via another door.  
"One of the rooms in the compound." Will said calmly as Kadma slowly came too next to Halinor.

"Will! Wait! Where's Nerissa? What happened?" Halinor asked sitting straight up alarmed while Kadma sat up at Halinors voice, instantly awake and alarmed as well.

"We managed to force her into a retreat after setting up a deal. She swore on her seal that if she lost the fight or ran away then you two, Cassidy, and Yan-lin's Altermere would be hooked up to the Heart of Kandrakar and be given your free will back. If we had lost or run away then me and the other current Guardians would be enslaved to her. A pretty fair deal since we used the same strategy against her that she used against Kadma. Feed her ego a bit till she gets overconfident then trap her in a corner." Will said shrugging her shoulders as the two women looked at her.

"Cassidy and Yan-lin's…Altermere? Where are they?" Halinor asked looking around slightly for her friend or her friends Altermere, which was as good as a twin of the person copied.

"They were put in separate rooms and according to the reports I've been given they woke up five minutes ago and have since been brief and led to the mess hall for some food before I go there with you two and give you all the same offer. Both were tended to by the best of our medics and completely recovered from any damage taken during their enthrallment, same with you two." Will said calmly and collectedly and causing the two to stare at her. Was this really the same girl that they first met?

"What offer is that?" Kadma asked eyeing the red head warily. The red talked as if she were a soldier or in an army of some kind and it made Kadma wary.

"That comes later but first I have a question of my own I want you two to answer." Will asked causing the two to blink and look at her curiously.

"What question is that child?" Halinor asked kindly as she looked at the red head in front of her. Will locked eyes with the both of them before asking something that made both of them looked at her shocked.

"Why didn't either of you tell me that I was your granddaughter through my mom?"


	4. Chapter 4

**W.I.T.C.H. Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Mina?" Halinor asked weakly and causing Will to smile at her.

"My full first name is Wilhelmina. I just usually use the first part of it." Will said smiling slightly at the blond woman who stared at her shocked.

"…I-I knew about Susan getting married and expecting a child but…I-I never met my granddaughter before the veil around Zambala went up, a full two years before the other veils did because of the frequent attacks on our planet." Kadma said shakily, too shocked to use the royal 'we' as per usual.

"I-I was there when my granddaughter was born but the veil around Kandrakar was raised when she was two. I tried to watch over her from there but… the Oracle blocked my attempts…I only got a clear view of her before Nerissa attacked the fortress the day I was enthralled." Halinor said softly as she looked at Will who stared at them both blankly for a moment before smiling and giving them both a hug.

"Well grandmas. Let's get you two to the mess hall to meet up with Cassidy and Yan-lin's Altermere, Hay-lin named her Mira by the way. I'll brief you four on the full Guardian Army at the same time." Will said smiling as she pulled away from the two women who smiled at her but were confused slightly. The two began to get up off of the bed only to yelp slightly when their cloths began to fall off of them, still in their Kandrakar and Zambala robes.

"Of course we need to get you two into some better cloths first." Will said sighing slightly before smiling and walking over to the closet. Opening the door she reached in and bought out two blank outfits, both just plain normal white dresses.

"Irma will change the colors on them after you are briefed and make a choice." Will said shrugging when they both just stared at before wondering why their outfits wouldn't fit.

"Why wouldn't our outfits fit? I've worn the same size since I was thirty…" Halinor wondered aloud before noting what something she hadn't taken note of earlier. Her voice was different.

"H-Hali?" Kadma asked staring at her wife shocked and earning a curious look from the blond woman before the woman's eyes widened at the sight of the woman looking back at her.

"Kat you're young again." Halinor said wide eyed as she stared at her wife.

"You are too love." Kadma said looking at the blond who quickly looked down at herself as well. Halinor and Kadma stared at their granddaughter, looking at her for the answer of why they were young again.

"You are hooked up to the Heart of Kandrakar again. You both and Mira are young again until you are unhooked I suppose." Will said shrugging as she set the dresses on the bed and headed to the door. The two looked at her again, just now noticing what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing Mina?" Halinor asked looking at the robe and sash her granddaughter was wearing although she did admit that the girl could really pull it off.

"My Guardian Army uniform. I'll explain later." Will said with a shrug as she walked back towards them.

"You two change cloths. I'll be outside when you're done." Will said before leaving the room, causing the two to look at each other and shrug before changing into the plain white dresses on the bed. Kadma made Halinor blush with the way the taller woman was staring at the blond as they were getting dressed.

"Why are you staring Kat? You've seen it all before." Halinor said blushing slightly and causing Kadma to smirk roguishly.

"Because I've only just noticed that you haven't changed at all. You were as beautiful as an old woman as you were the day we first met, let alone the day we married." Kadma said causing Halinor's face to turn bright red but she smiled softly at her wife's romantic side, that and the soft side were the ones no one but family ever got to see.

"My what a silver tongue you have. I think I need to explore it a bit more in depth." Halinor murmured with a grin as she finished putting on the dress and sashayed over to her wife.

"As if you don't already know it by heart…. Just like this tongue's explored every inch of you and knows you by heart." Kadma said causing Halinor to blush slightly harder, remembering exactly how well Kadma's tongue knew her body, before she kissed her wife full on the lips. The kiss soon descended into a full blown make out session, and the two didn't separate as Halinor felt her back hit the bed behind her. They probably would have done a lot more with their renewed youth, except for the clearing of a throat that separated them.

"As glad as I am to know that the love is still strong between the two of you, I don't really need any aunts right now." Will said causing the two women to blush darkly and spring apart as if burned, which knowing Halinor's powers was entirely possible.

"If you two will please follow me now, you can finish this up later." Will said smirking, showing that she had Kadma's smirk.

"Alright. I'll wait till later." Kadma said causing Halinor to blush harder and look away, making Will laugh as she led them out of the room and down a wooden hallway.

"This is the Heart, or Life Compound. It's where I usually am aside from my office in the main Compound." Will said as she lead them down the Hallway and out of a large traditional looking wooden double door.

"Welcome to the headquarters of the Guardian Army." Will said smiling as she pushed open the door and let them look around at the large clearing, seeing all the stuff in it. Well not all but what could be seen from the entrance of the Compound.

"Ah Magma." Will said catching sight of the second-in-command of the Fire Tribe.

"Queen Life!" Magma said saluting immediately at the sight of the red head who saluted back. The two former guardians exchanged confused looks at what the girl had called their granddaughter, and surely Magma wasn't the girls name.

"As you were Magma. Can you do me a favor and go get possible recruits Cassidy and Mira from the mess hall? I still need to give them the tour and full briefing." Will asked after saluting the girl back, causing her to nod.

"Of course Life Leader. I was heading that way myself to meet up with Sturdy and Strong. We're supposed to try and work out a new training strategy for any new recruits." Magma said smiling.

"Thank you Magma. Have one of my Tribe members that are heading back this way escort them please?" Will asked kindly, causing the girl to smile wider and nod again.

"Of course Life Leader. As you command! Guardians United! Guardians Stand! Guardians Fight! Guardians Win! Guardians Guard!" Magma said saluting again and causing Will to smirk widely as she repeated the chant back at Magma, causing the girl to salute a second longer before walking off briskly.

"By the way once you see a persons codename you never call them that outside of the compound, and you never call someone by their real name inside the compound. Hence why I called her Magma, even though as one of the five leaders of the Tribes I'm allowed to call everyone else by their first names without punishment, and in Irma's Tribe she let's any and everyone get away with using real names. But that's her purgative since that's her Tribe everywhere and everyone else uses codenames. I'm a bit lax on being called by my codename most of the time too so it's not a big thing here…" Will explained noticing the confused and curious looks her two grandmothers were giving her. This didn't really help much but they were less confused. A moment later and a teenage girl in a pink tank top and sweat pants with her long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and a pink towel around her shoulders walked over with Cassidy and a young Yan-lin, Mira, behind her.

"Queen Leader!" The girl, who had the number four on her stomach and the word 'Energy' on her chest, said snapping into a salute when she got within three feet of Will. Cassidy and Mira jumped and looked at Will startled and confused, both wearing blank dresses just like Halinor and Kadma were, as she snapped off a salute as well.

"As you were. Energy! Just get back from a snack after working out?" Will asked grinning as she and the girl dropped the salute.

"Yes ma'am. Been working on my hand to hand combat since our Tribe is mostly medics. I thought it'd be a good idea to learn at least how to hold my own in case I need to wait on backup when near hostiles." Energy said grinning and causing Will to grin back.

"At least some of ya'll are thinking practically instead of always expecting someone else to protect you." Will said and you could tell by her voice that she meant someone specific.

"Miss Number ten still on her high horse over her promotion?" Energy asked causing Will to nod.

"If I may make a suggestion Life Leader?" Energy asked causing Will to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You know better than most that I'm always open to hearing suggestions by any and everyone." Will said causing the girl to shrug.

"Eh it's protocol to ask boss lady." Energy said toweling off her hair a bit as she spoke.

"Fair point. So what's your suggestion?" Will asked shrugging her agreement to that.

"Make defense lessons mandatory for all squads. That way they can at least defend themselves against some attackers if fighting isn't their specialty. I know a lot of people, even in our own Tribe, that want a crack at Miss Thang and it could help her remain humble or at least not so uppity." Energy said causing Will to consider it. Closing her eyes in thought for a moment Will was still and silent for two full minutes before opening her eyes and nodding.

"It's a sound idea with plenty of practical uses available… I'll draw it up and have Taranee implement it as soon as I get back to the office. I know Cornelia and her Tribe will be willing to enforce it at the least, although the Water Tribe might give us a bit of trouble with it." Will said causing Energy to nod and grin.

"The mad house full of slackers… yeah they might try to skive off but at least the Earth Tribe will be happy to drag them to the training room and shove the lesson down their throats." Energy said far too cheerfully and causing Will to laugh.

"You got that right, and it'll keep them from pranking for a few hours at the least. You head on to your room for a well-earned shower and nap before dinner time. I'll send someone to grab you if something pops up. You only have guard duty tonight and I think one or two of Irma's group can cover for you. I'll take these two from here." Will said causing the girl to grin at her in relief.

"Thanks Queen Leader. Guardians United! Guardians Guard!" Energy said snapping off a salute and giving a shortened version of the chant that Magma had said earlier.

"Guardians United! Guardians Guard! Now get out of here you. You're sweating up a storm and the heat's not helping." Will said saluting as well before smiling and ruffling Energy's hair, the girl being an inch or two shorter than her.

"Yeah yeah I'm going I'm going. Later boss lady." Energy said before taking off at a jog into the compound that Halinor, Kadma, and Will had just left.

"Alright you four let's start with the tour of headquarters, then we'll go to my office and I'll give you all a full briefing and answer your questions." Will said smiling at Cassidy and Mira before turning and motioning for them to follow her.

"For the best view we need to go to the meditation hill that Cornelia raised." Will said leading them over to a hill, going up to the top and smiling at the gasps of shock and awe she heard from the four. She did admit it was a beautiful if not surreal or old world kinda type view.

"Let's start back there at the river. That is the self sufficient river that Cornelia dug using her powers, Irma filled it up by raising an underground water spring, and then we filled it with lots of fish and Cornelia grew some aquatic plants for it to. It has some protections hidden in it for the Water Tribe Compound." Will said pointing at the crystal clear river that sparkled in the late morning sun.

"It's beautiful." Cassidy muttered staring at the river, being a Water Guardian former or current she was still drawn to the water and that river looked like a heaven for her.

"Next to it, that blue building? That's the Water Compound, it's where the members of the Water Tribe live and sleep. Everyone had their own rooms in their compound you see, but engaged pairs are allowed to share a room if they want to. None of the Army members are married yet though but married couples are allowed to share too." Will said shrugging as she pointed at the blue building, causing Cassidy's eyes to shine.

"I guess I'll tell you a bit about the different Tribes when I point out their buildings. So looks like Water Tribe is first." Will said seeing the curious and adoringly look on Cassidy's face at the sight of the building.

"The Water Tribe, often called the Mad House by the other Tribes and Hellions by the Earth Tribe, any and everyone attracted to water and pranks find kindred spirits and an extended family there. The Water Tribe's main colors are blue and green, and they aren't big on protocol. Their primary focus is traps, but they are kind of the wildcards of the Tribes. Most of them have different swimwear as a part of their uniform, heck their Tribe Leader wears a bikini top and a pair of pants! They generally are the slackers unless it comes to pranks, food, or water sports. Their leader's codename, although she's usually called Water Leader, is Tsunami." Will said causing Cassidy to look as if she saw the holy grail.

"The next place is the Mess Hall, right there by the Water Compound. It's where everyone gathers to eat. There's always food there whether it's breakfast, lunch, dinner, or just some snacks for those who had to skip meals. You can either sit with those of your Tribe or sit with other Tribe members. Most of the time the food is cooked either by the volunteers or the Life Tribe members." Will explained pointing at the mess hall which looked kind of like a regular blank building.

"The rainbow colored Compound is the Air Compound, home of the Air Tribe." Will said pointing at the rather messy but kind or artistic Compound. Mira's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as she stared at the compound.

"The Air Tribe, often called the Dreamers of the Tribes, is home for the artistic, flying, or those who just love birds and painting. The Air Compound is the tallest of the compounds and has the most windows. They also take in anyone who doesn't seem to fit into the other Tribes and who doesn't get taken into the Life Tribe first. They have almost invisible Air monsters as protections in case of attack. Usually they are the fastest of the Tribes, their primary focus is stealth. Their colors are usually purple and light blue and their uniform is usually artistic. Most of the girls wear dresses and the guys wear suits, all of them easy to move in and let wind blow around easily. Their Leader's codename is Hurricane." Will said smirking as she saw Mira's amazement at the sight of the compound.

"Next to it is the Art Room where most of the Air Tribe members can usually be found during any and all free time." Will said causing Halinor to look interested in the building, she loved art.

"Next to that is the work out room, it's usually where most of the Earth Tribe can be found during their free time. You can always find somewhere in there to either work out with or gave a friendly fight with." Will said catching Kadma's interest since she made it a point to work out and keep herself in shape, it was pretty much the only thing she could do in her free time on Zambala.

"Beside it is the Earth Compound where the Earth Tribe dwells. The Earth Tribe is the self proclaimed rivals and enemies of the Water Tribe. They're often called the hard heads and sticks in the mud, usually by the Water Tribe. Their main colors are green and brown, and they are the ones that usually take care of the garden and farming. Their uniform is usually tank tops and muscle shirts along with sweat pants and a few skirts. Their main focus is strength, they're the heavy hitters that love to hit and smash everyone and everything in their path. There are some stone and mud golems as protection over there and their Leader's codename is Earthquake." Will said causing Kadma to look at the building with a bit of interest, hmm seems to them like there was at least one compound for each of their elements so far.

"Next to it is the Library, it's usually where most of the Fire Tribe members can be found in their spare time. There are copies of just about any book we've come across in there, I've even gotten Elyon to use her magic to copy every book or scroll in her library and put the copies in the Library." Will said pointing at the second story building in between the Earth Compound and the red compound that must be for Fire Tribe members.

"Next to that is the Fire Tribe Compound itself. The Fire Tribe is the tribe for the studious or passionate. Often they are called the Book Worms or Hot Heads. Usually they are the ones the others go to for help with homework or looking things up. Their colors are red and orange, and their uniforms are pretty well uniform. The girls usually wear shirts and skirts while the guys wear suits. To be fair though all of their cloths are flame resistant and they have some armor in or under their cloths for protections. They are the defenders. Their focus is protecting their comrades or those who can't protect themselves, and of course gathering information. They have some pure flame animals as protections but they usually can be found napping on the roof since hate whole compound has been flame proofed. Their leader is called Lava, and you've met their second-in-command Magma. A second-in-command is usually signified by their armband in their Tribe colors and the number two on their uniform." Will said pointing at the Fire Compound and causing Halinor to look at it in open interest. She liked fire, it was the reason she was chosen as a Fire Guardian!

"In the center of all the Compounds is the meeting Hall and main Headquarters. Any ranked officer has an office there along with the Leaders. There are several meeting rooms in there as well as one big meeting room in there for when everyone needs to have a meeting at once." Will said pointing to the second biggest building in the center of the Compounds.

"The smallest compound is the Life or Heart Compound. They're the animal tamers and medics." Will said pointing at her own Compound and causing all the girls to stare at it.

"The Life Tribe is the smallest of the Tribes since it's very exclusive to be invited into it. They are the Leaders and the medics. A few of them have some powers, possibly being descended from other Former Guardians or from people from the other planets. They receive the training they need from whoever's power is closest to theirs. If they have the power to run at superseded, they receive training from the Air Tribe so on and so forth. The Life Tribe catches and tames any wild animals they can to go into the Animal Pen. They are also left in control of the generators since most of them are good with machines. Their main colors are pink and white, and their leader's codename…is Electricutor." Will said causing them to look at her curiously although they all liked the sight of the compound.

"And finally we have the Animal Pen. Any captured and tamed animals are put here for further use. Some like cows, chickens, and other animals that give supplies like that have the supplies harvested while animals like horses are used for riding or racing, and some are used for protection. A few animals, when we really need it, are killed and harvested for the meat and the pelts or other parts are sold." Will said although she winced slightly at the mention of the animals being killed, she loved animals…

"Oh dear. I don't like the thought of them being killed although I can understand why you do it." Halinor said staring at the Animal Pen softly and sadly.

"Looks like I got my love of animals from you huh grandma?" Will asked smiling slightly at her grandmother who gave her a smile back. Her next statement sufficiently occupying them as they began to walk towards the Meeting Hall.

"Now that the tour is done let's get to my office where I'll explain everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**W.I.T.C.H. Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"So then any questions?" Will asked an hour later as she sat back in her office chair looking at the four women that she had just finished briefing about the Guardian Army.

"Just one right now." Halinor asked causing Will to look at her.

"How did you find this place and start up the Guardian Army?" Halinor asked causing the other three to nod, that was a fair question.

"That's a very good question, one I don't hear often." Will said smiling at her grandmother who smiled back.

"About a month after me and the other girls became Guardians, some Lurdens tried to ambush me when I was walking home taking a new route since my old one was under construction. I lost them in the woods but got a bit lost myself. I knew my way back alright, but the Lurdens did too somehow and blocked it. That's when I stumbled through a thick blanket of vines and found this place, The Clearing it's called when out in public around those unaware. The buildings were in decent shape but needed a good cleaning and I thought that this place would be a good safe heaven for me and the girls to just get away from everything. When I bought them here and we began cleaning though we noticed that there was room for a lot more people and almost everything we need to be entirely self sufficient. So I began to think, why not invite a few others here? At first it started with those that were homeless and needed a place to stay till they got back on their feet. We invited them here, helped them, and then made them promise to keep it a secret because we weren't in it for glory or fame we just wanted to help. They appreciated that and one of them, a military veteran that now has a job as a security officer at the county library, made a comment on how this place was as large as a military base. So after that me and the girls talked about it and thought it would be a good idea to have a second line of defense for Earth against Phobos, in case we were to fail. That's when the Army began." Will said reaching out and taking a sip of the grapefruit juice on her desk for a second.

"We started recruiting from those we trusted a bit, the homeless people we helped, others who needed help like they did and were often ignored by everyone else, and eventually it went into those around my age. It started with those that the others knew, Elyone, the Grubbers, Martin, and a few others from our school. Slowly as our numbers grew so did the need for more order and structure. It was the veteran that gave us the idea to separate the troops into different specialties, some of Irma's group called the different groups Tribes a few times as a joke and it stuck. That's when we started training, both us and the other troops. We all began training, began supporting ourselves here, and as our troops grew talented we expanded a bit more. We now have an office full of different Tribe members that focus solely on recruiting and possible recruits." Will said swirling the contents of her cup a bit.

"We have many that live here full time aside from their jobs or school. Despite appearances to the contrary, there aren't that many people here my age much less younger. The youngest members are Cornelia's little sister Lillian, who is the Heart of Earth, and Irma's little brother Chris, who proclaimed that he is Lillian's protector and Guardian. Most of those here are college students or those out of school, many are fully grown adults that just couldn't find or get the help they needed anywhere else. We gave them that help. We gave them a home, a family, when they had none or theirs wasn't there for them. In return they gave us their loyalty, their faith, their trust. I like to think that we're using that faith and trust to do what's best for everyone, us and them." Will said smiling slightly as she thought of her troops, causing there to be two laughs to be heard as two little kids ran into the room and tackled Will in hugs.

"You do boss lady! You help all of us and keep us all feeling like we have a home and family that always has time for us! I love my parents and Cornelia but sometimes they're just too busy but now thanks to you I have a lot more older brothers and sisters to spend time with!" The small blond girl said hugging Will who laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah! Irma's always busy with the radio show and Guardian business while mom and dad almost always have to work! But here there's always someone free to spend time with me or help me when I need it!" The brown haired boy said hugging Will as well and causing the red head to laugh while the former guardians got their first good look of the two little kids. They were both young, only about seven or so, and while the girl had blond hair and green eyes, the boy had straw brown hair and blue eyes… they actually looked like a young version or Cornelia and a young male version of Irma.

"Haha. You two. How long have you two rascals been listening in?" Will asked with a laugh as she hugged the two kids.

"Not long. I just got curious what took so long when I thought that you would just be introducing the new recruits to the whole thing. I wanted you to play with me." The girl said pouting and causing the boy to nod in agreement. The former guardians quickly noticed that whereas the girl was wearing the Earth Tribe colors, the boy was wearing Water Tribe colors. They also had titles on their shirts. The girls was 'Earth Princess' and the boys was 'Water Guard'.

"Besides these are no ordinary new recruits. These are the former guardians me and the other Leaders told everyone about, they're younger than they usually are because they are still hooked up to a Heart." Will explained causing the two kids to detangle themselves from her as they turned and looked at the four women curiously.

"Allow me to do the introductions. Lillian, Chris, these are the good former guardians. The red head is former Water Guardian Cassidy MacLean." Will began causing Cassidy to wave at the two kids.

"Altermere of the former Air Guardian, Yan-lin who Hay-lin has named Mira." Will said causing the two to look at the young Chinese woman shocked.

"Please treat me well." Mira said smiling shyly at the two.

"The blond one is former Guardian of Fire and a member of the Council of Kandrakar, Halinor Durano-Starlighter. She's also one of my grandmas." Will said causing Halinor to smile softly and kindly greet the two children.

"And the tall one here is the former Guardian of Earth and the Queen of Zambala, Kadma Starlighter-Durano who is my other grandma." Will said causing Kadma to grin as she greeted the two kids.

"You four these two here are the youngest members of the Guardians Army at the moment. This little lady is 'Earth Princess' a.k.a. Lillian Hale. She's Cornelia's little sister and the Heart of Earth although her regents hold her power for now." Will said placing a hand on Lillian's head while the girl grinned.

"Hi!" Lillian chirped happily.

"And this little man here is 'Water Guard' a.k.a. Christopher Lair but he prefers Chris. He's Irma's little brother and Lillian's self-proclaimed Guardian." Will said putting a hand on Christopher's head and ruffling his hair, causing him to laugh as he swatted her hand away.

"Knock it off boss lady! What's up ladies?" Chris said grinning as he fixed his hair, nodding at the four women.

"You two, I was just about to ask them if they had anymore questions. Who are you two supposed to be with right now?" Will asked looking at the two kids who grinned sheepishly.

"We're supposed to be with Cornelia but Irma was setting up a prank sooo…." Chris said trailing off and causing Will to sigh at a loud enraged scream that she knew was Cornelia's.

"Okay you two. I'm a bit busy at the moment so go find Taranee and hang out with her for a while until everything calms down and I'll make time to play with you later. Now scram scamps!" Will said causing the two to pout but nod as they ran off out the door.

"They're adorable." Cassidy said once the two were gone, causing the others to nod.

"Yeah and as long as they aren't in a mischievous mood then the two of them are the Tribe sweethearts. Now then back to business. Anymore questions?" Will asked her face turning from a soft smile into a serious frown as she stared at the four. Looking at each other the four were having a mental conversation before they all nodded.

"Just one last question." Mira said smiling.

"Go ahead." Will said raising an eyebrow when the woman didn't continue almost immediately.

"Where do we sign up kiddo?" Kadma asked grinning and causing Will to slowly grin as she leaned back into her chair.

"I was hoping you would say that. Technically by being Guardians, former or not, as long as you avoid the clutches of evil then you are already classified as members of the Guardian Army. If you like then you're Tribes have already been decided and I can call some off duty members to direct you to your new rooms." Will said with a grin as the four nodded, Halinor and Kadma entwining their fingers.

"Tides, Swan, Solar please come to my office." Will said into an intercom on her desk that the others hadn't even noticed earlier, earning an affirmative back as three grown women entered the room and saluted Will. One was an Air Tribe member with the number six on her outfit, one a Water Tribe with the number three on her outfit, and the last was one of the Life Tribe with the number five on her outfit.

"Tides, Swan, Solar. Thank you for coming. I'd like you three to meet the new recruits. Tides this is Cassidy MacLean, former Water Guardian position 'Advisor' and new recruit codename is 'Monsoon'. Monsoon this is Tides third-in-command of the Water Tribe." Will said doing the introductions after the three ranked members dropped the salutes.

"Yo nice to meet you. All of us at the Water Tribe were looking forward to meeting you. Welcome to the madhouse." Tides said grinning as she raised a hand in greeting to Cassidy who grinned back.

"Swan this is Mira, former Air Guardian Yan-lin's Altermere, she will be a new recruit and an 'Advisor' codename 'Tornado'. Tornado this is Swan, Sixth-in-command of the Air Tribe." Will said causing the two to exchange waves.

"Please take good care of me." Mira said causing Swan to nod.

"We will. If you're anything like Yan-lin's granddaughter, Air Leader, then you'll love the Air Compound." Swan said smiling.

"Solar this is former Fire Guardian Halinor and former Earth Guardian Kadma, codenames 'Hestia' and 'Grass Blade' respectfully and both are 'Advisors'. They'll be in the married quarters of the Life Compound. Grandmas' this is Solar fifth-in-command of the Life Tribe and the medic teacher for new recruits. When you get to the compound Solar, do me a favor and make sure someone wakes up Energy for lunch in… one hour. I have to see about that scream from Cornelia earlier and then keep my promise to play with Lillian and Chris." Will asked causing the young woman to nod with a salute.

"It's a pleasure to have you both in our Tribe. Allow me to be the first to welcome you both to the Life Tribe, led by your granddaughter Queen Leader." Solar said saluting the two who stumbled slightly but saluted back.

"Thank you but do you mind if I ask why you all call Will 'Queen Leader'?" Halinor asked curiously and causing the woman to smile, her answer shocking the four women since Will forgot to mention that little tidbit.

"That's easy Hestia. She's called Queen Leader cause she's the 'big boss' if you will of all the Tribes. She is our Queen and Leader."


	6. Chapter 6

**W.I.T.C.H. Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

An hour later and the new recruits were led into the mess hall by members of the rest of their Tribe.

"Hey Hallie! Kaddy! Come sit with us!" Cassidy yelled waving at the two from a table with Mira and the new Guardians, casing Taranee and Cornelia to hurriedly whisper something to Cassidy while Irma merely laughed and Will sighed.

"Codenames Monsoon. Use their codenames." Will said sighing slightly as she shook her head.

"Okay. Hey Hestia! Grassy! Come sit with us!" Cassidy corrected, causing most of the Water Tribe members to grin or snicker in amusement.

"Stop yelling already, knuckle head. You're giving me a headache." Kadma said called back as she and Halinor grabbed their trays.

"Oh stop being such a Killjoy Kitty." Cassidy called to the dark skinned woman, causing the woman's fists to clench.  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kadma roared glaring at the water user for the use of the hated old nickname.

"Yikes Kitty Kat! Who stepped on your tail?!" Cassidy asked grinning as the dark skinned woman stormed over towards them and placed her tray down on the table.

"You are about to get seriously hurt, you little Water Whelp." Kadma growled causing Halinor to sigh as she walked over calmly and sat down her tray.

"Blah blah blah I heard it all before Katarina. Go get stuck up a tree." Cassidy said with a grin and a yawn, bolting up and away when Kadma lunged at her over the table. The two were running around with Kadma trying to kill the red head water user for about five minutes while everyone stared and laughed.

"That's enough you two!" Halinor called glaring at them as she surrounded them with fire, causing them both to stop short suddenly.

"Yes Hallie." Kadma said sighing as she walked back over to her wife while Cassidy made whip cracking sounds.

"Shut it you little-"

"What are you gonna do about it? Flick a pebble at me?" Cassidy said mocking the woman who growled, causing the earth under them to begin to shake.

"That is ENOUGH!" Will shouted causing Kadma to stop the quake while Cassidy paused in the middle of creating a water sphere.

"You two take it somewhere else if you're going to use powers. Fist fighting and verbal fighting is okay, heck Earth Tribe and Water Tribe do it all the time, but there is no use of powers in a fight unless it's in the special training ground! Certainly not in the middle of Lunch in the mess hall!" Will scolded them, standing and glaring the two of them down mere seconds before Halinor did the same.

"Looks like W-er- Queen Leader inherited Ha-Hestia's temper…I almost feel bad for her enemies." Cassidy muttered causing Kadma to nod in agreement as the two shrunk away from the irate glare that Will was giving them.

"I feel bad for her boyfriend when she's on that time of the month." Kadma murmured back, causing Cassidy to snicker while going pale at the thought of it as well.

"We'll be good." Kadma said weakly when Will's glare got worse, causing her glare to fade as she nodded satisfied, sitting back down easily.

"And some people wonder why we never piss her off." One Water Tribe guy said quietly to his friends, causing them to nod in agreement.

"Yikes. She's scarier than Nerissa ever was. But then again so are you." Mira commented idly to Halinor who just smiled slightly at this, as did Will. She couldn't explain it but not knowing who her grandparents were for so long then finding them again…it was kinda reassuring or nice to be compared to them. It meant that they had a lot in common.

"After Lunch the leaders and these four will be meeting in Meeting room L to talk about the plan against Nerissa. If anything is set or we need more info and help the assignments will be handed out accordingly." Will announced to the Mess Hall in general, causing everyone to nod in understanding.

"By the way Tsunami, Energy can't do her guard shift tonight. She didn't outright say it but it looked like she dislocated her shoulder while training herself earlier. It has been reset by now of course but it will be sore for a while and it would do no good for anyone should she damage it worse on Guard Shift. Think you can spare a member or two to cover her shift for tonight?" Will asked looking at Irma as the red head speared a carrot on her fork and ate it calmly, the noise of the mess hall returning to normal levels now that the drama was over.

"Sure. I've got a few guys just doing nothing but lounging about tonight. They won't mind." Irma said shrugging her shoulders as she took a big bite out of her chicken sandwich.

"It's been a long time since I could eat food like this." Halinor said taking a bite out of her grilled chicken sandwich and relishing it for a moment.

"You're telling me. Vegetables may be good for you and all, but no one likes to eat nothing but for a much less fourteen years." Kadma said grinning happily as she took a bite out of her hamburger. The others at the table made faces at that, causing the two women to laugh slightly as they all ate with only a little bit of talking done.

"Hey River!" Irma called to one of her guys as she was putting up the tray.

"What's up boss lady?" He asked turning to look at her. He quickly saluted when he saw the other leaders as well. They all looked at him, Taranee sighing when she saw her brother with the number 2 on his muscle shirt and wearing a pair of swimming trunks as his uniform.

"As you were. Can you cover Energy's Guard Shift for tonight? She got hurt a bit while training and can't pull the shift." Irma asked causing Peter to nod.

"Sure thing. I didn't have anything to do tonight. You covering where I'll be with mom and dad Fire Leader?" Peter asked smirking as he addressed his little sister formally.

"Yeah I'll cover for you with our parents Peter. How many times do I have to tell you though, protocol or not you're my brother. Just call me Taranee or sis instead of using my title all the time." Trainee said causing Peter to laugh as he put his sister in a playful headlock and messed up her hair slightly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my baby sister? She never breaks protocol or the rules!" Peter said grinning and causing Taranee to laugh slightly.

"Let me go! Peter! It's me! Do you not remember me turning my hair pink just to mess with mom?" Taranee said laughing and causing many others to laugh as they looked at the small family scene.

"Anyone can say that! Tell me something only Taranee would know!" Peter demanded playfully just to mess with his sister who smirked like Irma usually did and shrugged her shoulders as best as she could.

"You asked for it you overgrown teddy bear. You have a stuffed rabbit lush I gave you when I was four named Cottony that you still sl-" Taranee was cut off by the others that heard laughing loudly as Peter covered her mouth with his hands.

"Yep you're Taranee!" Peter said, his face bright red as he released his little sister.

"Glad you think so. Now we'd better get to that meeting. See you later Peter." Taranee said causing the large guy to grin as he hugged her briefly, causing her to laugh when he picked her up and threw her in the air.

"Goofball." Taranee said kissing her brothers cheek as he caught her and set her on her feet.

"Pixie." Peter retorted.

"Overgrown teddy bear." Taranee shot back.

"Little cuddle bug." Peter responded.

"Hulking brute." Taranee replied.

"Tiny phoenix."

"Giant Turtle." Taranee said making Peters jaw drop. _That_ was a new one!

"Pyromaniac!" Peter tried to remark but was stopped by an amused Halinor.

"What's wrong with being a pyro?" Halinor asked lighting her hand on fire pointedly.

"Shutting up now." Peter said closing his mouth as everyone finally broke out in laughter.

"Nice one Taranee. I might use that against Irma in one of our arguments." Cornelia said smirking slightly at the new insult she could call her rival by.

"Oh shut up rock brains." Irma said causing everyone to turn to the two as another insult fight broke out.

"Giant Turtle." Cornelia shot back immediately.

"Mud brat."

"Water Whelp."

"Tree Hugger."

"Beached Whale."

"Fish food!"

"Fertilizer!" The two were now within inches of each others faces looking about ready to kiss. A shove from behind made Irma stumble into Cornelia, their lips locking as they both fell to the ground. Everyone looked behind where Irma had been standing to see Will smirking slightly with her arms crossed. Her next words causing many to gape and some to laugh.

"There. Now that the unresolved sexual tension between Vine Molester and Soggy Brain is quiet perhaps we can get on with the meeting."


	7. Chapter 7

**W.I.T.C.H. Au**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Irma and Cornelia refused to look at each other for over an hour after that happened, causing the others to snicker when the two irks caught sight of each other at the same time. The others knew when the two's eyes met because they could see them both blush cherry red. Irma may pretend to be guy crazy, and Cornelia may have been interested in Peter and Caleb but Caleb seemed to be more interested in Elyon and not just because she's his queen. The girls knew that Caleb and Cornelia had quietly broken it off yesterday on good terms.

"I'm almost to the point that I'll make them take each other on a date as a mission." Will said sighing quietly to her grandmothers, causing Kadma to snicker while Halinor just shook her head fondly.

"If you're anything like Kat…I wouldn't put it past you." Halinor said earning a grin from her granddaughter.

"Now then. What's the plan against Nerissa again?" Taranee asked shaking her head at the two's denial.

"She still has to go to school under her Stacy disguise, and will likely wait until Halloween when she can steal the Heart of Earth before she makes her move. So we'll just have to make her very unpopular at school, and keep Earths Princess safe. We'll start with some rumors like how she's older than she looks and got a face lift to look young again, how she has a teenaged son, how she tries to attack us… truthful things but still slightly twisted to avoid anything magical to the Civilians. Playing a lot of pranks on her would also help which is where Water Tribe comes in… and destroying her in classes is Fire Tribe's job. Air Tribe will handle the rumors, and Earth Tribe will knock her out in Gym class. Life Tribe will be helping where they can, mainly with rumors. I also want at least two of the special forces in Air Tribe on her at all times if they can do so." Will said causing everyone to nod.

"You four can either join us in school until she's taken care of or you can hang out with various tribe members around town." Will told the four formers who all looked at each other.

"I never did get to finish high school before I was blasted… oh crap my mom! She doesn't know I'm alive again!" Cassidy said becoming startled when she suddenly remembered how she got enthralled in the first place.

"Calm down Cassidy. I've got a surprise for you. Send in 'Life Garden'." Will said, saying the second part into the intercom. A minute later and the door opened, causing everyone to turn to it. Cassidy gasped wide eyed at the sight of the oldest member of the Army, a very familiar woman.

"Mom!?" Cassidy said causing the woman's eyes to shot towards her although they couldn't see her.

"Cassidy?! I'd heard you've been revived but I was almost scared to believe they were true!" The woman, Emily MacLean, said as Cassidy approached her and tearfully embraced her in a hug.

"I'm sorry that I kept it a secret from you for the last few hours Cassidy, but I had to wait for the Fire Tribe and Earth Tribe members that had been watching over her to bring her here. She was one of the first members to join the army, so we've kept her up to date in any and everything that's happened. When we learned that you were one of the former guardians, we immediately informed her although we didn't know that she was your mom. She was quite surprised to discover the truth behind everything." Will said smiling at the family reunion, causing Cassidy to separate from her mom long enough to notice the Life Tribe robes the woman was wearing.

"Surely you don't have her going out and doing missions!" Mira said looking at Will who shook her head slightly.

"Not at all." Will said before Emily took over.

"Young Will here refuses to let me do anything too strenuous. She's been helping in my garden ever since before the guardian business started, and she's been looking after and taking care of me since long before the Army business started. Why she even defended me from a robber that broke into the house while helping me unload the groceries from the car the first day she moved here!" Emily said causing everyone to look at Will surprised.

"I had gotten lost and she looked like she needed help with the bags and I couldn't just let the guy hurt her with the knife…" Will said blushing slightly under all their looks.

"Thank you so much!" Cassidy yelled naps she nearly tackled Will in a hug, almost knocking the girl out of the chair she was in.

"Thank you so much for caring for mom when I couldn't! I owe you sooooooo much!" Cassidy said hugging Will's neck.  
"Cassidy! You're strangling my granddaughter!" Halinor said trying to yank Cassidy off of Will who was slowly starting to turn blue in the face.

"Here let me." Kadma said as she backed Halinor up a bit, then grabbing Cassidy by the shoulders and yanking her off of Will.

"Stop choking my granddaughter you overgrown Sea Slug." Kadma said tossing the other red head a few feet away from Will. Cassidy flipped and landed on her feet with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry Will!" Cassidy said sheepishly to the red head who was taking big gulps of air as Halinor fretted over her. Several of the gathered people busted out laughing at Will's dramatic exclamation.

"Hay-lin have I ever told you that I love your element!?"


End file.
